Psyche
by starsdust
Summary: Lost Canvas y serie clásica. Shounen ai, oneshot. En un momento difícil, Milo recibe un mensaje sobrenatural de una manera extraña. Camus x Milo, con participación de Dégel y Kardia.


**Título: **_Psyche_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, angst, drama

**Personajes: **Camus, Milo, Dégel, Kardia

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

**Psyche**** (****ψύχη****): Palabra que significa mariposa/alma en griego antiguo.**

**I: Mariposa.**

Mientras una mariposa luchaba buscando la salida del pequeño frasco de vidrio donde estaba encerrada, Kardia se preparaba para decidir qué hacer con ella a continuación.

Trazó una línea sobre la tierra con su aguja escarlata y se relamió los labios mientras se preguntaba si podría hacer un ataque a pequeña escala y si conseguiría controlar sus efectos. Nunca lo había intentado con algo tan pequeño. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó que alguien lo observaba de cerca hasta que escuchó que se dirigían a él.

―Kardia... ¿qué haces?

Kardia no precisó darse la vuelta para saber quién estaba allí. Reconocía bien esa voz y ese tono de reproche. Era Dégel, y tal como él, estaba vestido con ropas de entrenamiento, aunque las del acuariano estaban en mucho mejores condiciones.

―Nada que te importe ―contestó Kardia, sin dejar de lado su tarea. Poco después volvía a tomar su actitud de felino al acecho.

―¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre las mariposas? ―volvió a interrumpir Dégel. Kardia volteó apenas la cabeza e hizo un gesto de fastidio―. Sobre que son visitantes del más allá.

―Conozco esa historia. Soy griego, ¿lo olvidas?

Al parecer Dégel no esperaba esa respuesta, porque permaneció callado durante tanto tiempo que Kardia se convenció de habérselo sacado de encima, hasta que luego de un buen rato lo escuchó volver al ataque.

―También leí sobre una cultura del Nuevo Mundo donde se decía que las mariposas eran las almas de los guerreros caídos en combates que volvían para visitar a quienes han dejado atrás.

―Te estás tomando las cosas demasiado en serio, como de costumbre ―comentó Kardia, chasqueando la lengua.

―Las mariposas tienen vidas breves... ¿cuál es el punto de acortárselas aún más?

De repente, Kardia entendió cuál era la intención que Dégel escondía tras sus supuestamente inocentes leyendas, y aquello lo molestó aún más. ¿Quería darle un sermón sobre su propia vida? ¿Una lección? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de venir a meterse en sus cosas?

―Ese no es mi problema. Además, dudo que ella entienda lo que está ocurriendo. Seguramente los dioses hacen lo mismo con nosotros, ¿no crees? ―dijo Kardia sonriendo. A juzgar por su expresión dolida, Dégel no encontraba la afirmación tan divertida como Kardia.

―Entonces, ¿no te importa poder hacer una diferencia?

―Déjame en paz, Dégel. Es solamente un bicho. Tienes que aprender a divertirte. ―A pesar de sus palabras, la voz de Kardia sonaba menos segura que antes. Sin embargo, Dégel se dio aparentemente por vencido. Kardia lo escuchó alejarse de a poco, y cuando ya no pudo percibir su presencia, levantó el frasco que aprisionaba a la mariposa, dejándola en libertad―. Vete antes de que me arrepienta ―susurró en tono confidente.

·

·

·

**II: Alma.**

Cada mañana, Milo despertaba de a poco, comenzando a tomar gradualmente conciencia de su cuerpo. A veces lo perseguían los nombres e imágenes de un pasado muy distante, del que había sido parte cientos de años atrás, en una vida anterior. Y últimamente le costaba cada vez más despertar de esos sueños, en especial desde que Camus había partido.

Siempre había un momento entre el sueño y la vigilia en que creía sentirlo cerca, a veces sentado sobre la cama, sonriéndole y esperando a que se decidiera a despegarse de las sábanas. Otras, acariciándolo en silencio, intentando desenredar con paciencia su melena eternamente revuelta, o deslizando los brazos por su cintura, susurrando delicias en francés contra su oído que Milo no terminaba de entender, pero cuyo significado disfrutaba intentando adivinar.

Pero invariablemente, despertaba para encontrar que la cama estaba vacía y fría. Camus no estaba, pensaba, y esta vez no volvería. No era como en los tiempos en que pasaba temporadas en Siberia. Camus estaba muerto. Le quedaban los recuerdos y los rastros de impresiones intensas que se hacían presentes en el entresueño.

Hoy, Milo despertó con la sensación de un beso que se posaba sobre sus labios. Había intentado demorar el momento de transición hacia el mundo de lo real durante el mayor tiempo posible, aferrándose al espejismo, queriendo prolongar la tibieza del momento. Pero un cosquilleo extraño en los labios le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello provenía de algo físico y no de las telarañas de los sueños en que le gustaba dejarse atrapar.

Se incorporó rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien fuera que se había atrevido a entrar en su territorio, pero luego de un rápido examen de sus alrededores todo lo que pudo encontrar fue una mariposa. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que aquella hermosa ilusión de beso hubiera sido provocada por un insecto.

A pesar de todo, una vez que la vio no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima, y cuando ella se alejó, Milo se sintió urgido a ir detrás, presa de un encantamiento y una certeza. Atravesó su propio templo y luego Capricornio y Sagitario, dos de las tantas silenciosas casas sin dueño que quedaban en el santuario, y llegó hasta Acuario, igualmente vacía. Creyó haber perdido a la mariposa, pero al darse la vuelta la vio escapándose hacia otro sector del templo.

La encontró finalmente posada sobre la armadura de Acuario, que descansaba en posición de totem, y al verla sintió que se su corazón se atragantaba con las palabras que había escuchado en su sueño, las palabras que alguna vez habían sido susurradas en su oído.

"_Se dice que las mariposas son los espíritus de los guerreros caídos"_

Se acercó a la armadura y apoyó la mano sobre ella.

―Camus ―dijo en un susurro esperanzado pero casi inaudible―, ¿eres tú?

El templo permaneció silencioso. A pesar de que quise responder, mis palabras no se escuchaban. Extendí mi mano hacia Milo, aunque no podía tocarlo. Deseé hacerle saber que estaba allí. Que para poder sentirlo y dejar que me sintiera, por las mañanas me colaba en sus sueños, justo antes de que despertara...

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas: **Muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron, me animaron mucho =) Los aztecas y mayas eran quienes creían que los guerreros muertos volvían a visitar en forma de mariposa.


End file.
